Result of Lemon Drops at 2:30 am
by Opal Amari
Summary: My first fic! It's also the result of... well, you know. No bashings, no romance, but rated PG to be safe. Please r/r!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!!! I own Pokemon plushies, and pics, and many other bits of merchandise, , and I wuv Ash! ... oops, did I say that out loud?... *runs and hides under the bed*   
  
Any who, this is my first fic, and my first Pokemon fic!! Please enjoy, I will be writing more. And one more note: I'M COMITIBLY INSANE!!!!! Hee hee... results of an over dosage of Lemon Drops...  
  
The Result of Lemon Drops at 2:30 a.m.   
  
*Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Hanni B are all walking down a road.*  
  
Ash: I think we're lost...  
  
Misty: No, it's instinct. You don't think at all.  
  
Brock: I want a pickle! * all stare at him*  
  
HB: Okay! *A pickle appears and she hands it to Brock*  
  
Brock: Yummy! Hey, how did you get it?   
  
HB: I'm the author genius!  
  
Ash: So true... Hey look, a house!!  
  
*A pink house falls in the middle of the road. A familiar pair of red striped stockings curls up under the house*  
  
Brock: High ho, the witch is dead!  
  
Ash: Which old witch?  
  
HB: *looks around nervously* Not me!!!  
  
Misty: How did that get there...  
  
*They go into the house*  
  
Ash: What the... Gary???  
  
*Gary is sitting on the floor of the house playing with Beanie Babies*  
  
Gary: Hiya Ash!!! Want to play with my Mystic the Unicorn??? She's my faaaaavorite!!!  
  
*All run screaming from the house.*  
  
Brock: Hey, look!  
  
*Team Rocket is sitting in a tree.*  
  
Jesse: Do the Hokey Pokey!!!  
  
James: *starts singing Brittany Spear's new song* I'm a sllaaaaaaave for you...  
  
Meowth: *lights a match* Ooooooh... sparkly!!!  
  
  
HB: *chops down the tree * You're ruining the fic!!!  
  
*TR runs off and gets into a BMW, which they promptly crash into a wall*  
  
A, M, B, HB: *sweat drops*  
  
*TR starts singing a motto*  
  
Jesse: Prepare for action!  
  
James: From the car to a traction!  
  
Jesse: To protect our bones from always breaking!  
  
James: To keep our muscles from always aching!  
  
Jesse: We tried and we tried, but we can't do it right!  
  
James: So today we decided to bake a waffle!  
  
James: Jesse!  
  
Jesse: James!  
  
Jesse: Team Rocket found a magical fairy!  
  
James: So now we are eating all of Brocks pickles!  
  
Meowth: Kids, don't drive drunk!!! *faints*  
  
Ash: *to HB* since when does 'right' rhyme with 'waffle'?  
  
HB: Look, I didn't write this fic!!!  
  
Misty: Then why is you're name on the author slot?  
  
HB: Because I wrote the fic, darn you!  
  
Brock: *sobbing* My pickles....  
  
*Professor Oak rides by on a motorcycle*   
  
Ash: Hi Professor Oak!!!  
  
*The Prof. ignores them and rides up a tree, back down the other side, and rides away*  
  
Misty: Is that... normal?  
  
*They walk to Pallet*  
  
Brock: Look!!! Nurse Joy!!! *runs over*   
  
Nurse Joy: *Turns around to reveal Ned Flanders* Hidely ho, neighborino!!!  
  
Brock: AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! *runs away and sees Officer Jenny* Hi Officer Jenny!!  
  
Officer Jenny: Yo Quiro Taco Bell!!! *Runs around chasing people yelling* Drop the Challupa!!!   
  
Brock: Nooooooo!!!!  
  
*Ash and Misty looks at HB*  
  
HB: What? I'm not writing this part!  
  
*Suddenly Pikachu jumps on a bike and smashes headlong into bar of soap. He is unconscious*  
  
Misty: MY BIKE!!! *Runs over and slips on the soap. As a result she jumps up runs into a nearby room. She come out dressed like a clown* FEEEEEELINGSSSSS, A-WOA WOA WOA...  
  
Ash: *sweat drops* Um, Hanni, wha- *is stopped abruptly by the Blastoise on the flying trapeze that swings out of nowhere and grabs him*  
  
HB: What the... BEN!!!! *runs out of the fic. Punching and screaming can be heard in the background. Walks back in.* done.  
  
*Everything changes. Brock gets out of the guillotine. Misty stops at mid-note. Pikachu wakes up. Nurse Joy rips off the mustache and Officer Jenny drops all the Challupas and arrests TR for drunk driving. The Blastoise drops Ash on top of a pickle factory*  
  
Brock: My pickles!!!!! *Runs into the factory*  
  
Misty: I want a kitty!!!!  
  
Ash: I'm confuzzled...  
  
HB: And here ends our tale.  
  
Epilogue: Gary sold all his Beanie Babies, including Mystic. Without there power of cuteness, Gary returned to the stupid braggart he is today. Professor Oak attempted to drive his motorcycle up a street lamp just as the fic ended and ended up in a traction wondering what happened. Speaking of tractions, Team Rocket were arrested for stealing a BMW and "supposedly" being drunk (they weren't, for the sake of the kids!!), but were let off when James tried singing "I'm a slave for you" in his cell during Happy Hour. Meowth managed to successfully burn every hair off his head, showing that you should not play with matches. Jesse attempted the Hokey Pokey during workout with the people on Death Row, but that's another story. Misty tried out her singing voice and clown suit at Karaoke night. That, too, is another story. Pikachu is suffering bisudsphobia: fear of tripping off a bike from a bar of soap. Brock did get his pickles, as well as bad indigestion and garlic breath (not a real good way to the ladies, eh Brock? *snicker*). Ash, fortunately, landed in a patch of cucumbers, where he gladly brought some back to me, knowing that I love cucumbers. And I, the author, the most important character, had a wonderful time eating those cucumbers and whacking her brother with the rotten ones!!  
  
THERE!!!!! I'm done!! I finished!! I, of course, whacked my brother several times for messing up my story... I ate the delicious cucumbers, which calmed my lemon drop hysteria down greatly. Okay, I know, the fic wasn't that good, but hey!!! I lack a sense of humor!!! I forgot to put it on my back to school shopping list...  
  
Credits: My best friend, Inbar, for being the test reader!!!  
My brother, Ben, for making the stupid parts funny and for being SO efficient while I whacked the stuffing out of him!  
Ash and friends, for being the stars of the story and for enduring the humiliation I put them through  
Ash: We are NOT being paid for this!!!  
HB: Sure you are! *Hugs him*  
And, FINALLY, I'd like to thank MYSELF for putting up with writing a fic and for being such the amazing genius that I am!!!   
  
All bow  
  
Authors note #2: NO OFFENSE to anyone who like Ash, Misty, Pikachu, ect.!!! We hope you enjoyed the fic, and, of course, ASH RULES!!!! *Huggles Ash*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
